Superman Escape
by Jedi-Bant
Summary: An earthquake causes problems on the Metropolis Underground. Based on the ride at Warner Brothers Movie World, Gold Coast, Australia.


**TITLE: Superman Escape**

**AUTHOR: JediBant**

**SUMMERY: An Earthquake disrupts the Subway system in Metropolis.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is a fic I started writing in July 2006 after I visited Warner Brothers Movie World on the Gold Coast for the first time, this is based on the then new Superman Escape ride, which was amazing, it looked so scary when we first arrived, it its 40 metre climb and signs bragging its 0-100KM in 2 Seconds, but once my sis convinced us to try it, we were addicted. That didn't stop us from collapsing in relief afterwards though :P**

**DISCLAIMER: All familiar characters, places ect. Belong to Warner Brothers and DC comics. The main idea for this plot is based on the ride at Warner Brothers Movie World and as such is not of my own making, I have just expanded on it.

* * *

**

"Hello and Welcome to the MRT, Metropolis Rapid Transit. Your safety is our priority and so we would ask you to watch this brief safety message, even if you are a frequent traveller."

Lois tuned out immediately to the voice that she had heard a hundred times before, but Jason, who was still at the do-as-your-told stage in life, craned his neck to stare up at the screen, taking in everything that the man said about the subways safety rules.

She vaguely heard an announcement that there had been slight tremors under metropolis but that there was nothing to worry about as it was most likely aftershocks from the resent earthquake. Lois looked down at Jason, who was dutifully holding her had and waiting the people rush around them, after a slight hesitation she pulled Jason in the direction of the train and found them seats near the front, it wouldn't be the first time she had ridden the subway during such small quakes.

After helping Jason to pull on the simple harness attached to his seat and storing their bags under their seats, she sat down in her own seat and attached her harness. Personally she thought the harnesses useless, the train hardly went that fast, as long as you stayed seated you were fine, although she had to admit, some people were stupid enough to stand up while the train was moving and the result wasn't pretty. (1)

Once seated she leant her head back against the seat and closed her eyes hoping for a moments rest while they travelled the ten blocks towards the Daily Planet. The last week had been very stressful. Superman had returned; she and Jason had been held captive by Lex Luthor; she had found out that Superman was Jason's Father, something she had suspected but never known for sure; Superman had almost been killed then left in a coma and then the after mass of the destruction Luthor's plan had left on the city. All in all it meant that when Richard had been called out early this morning and she had been forced to catch the subway, she had not been happy.

She had been forced to catch the subway, she had not been happy. The train started to vibrate again as another after shock started, but this one continued to grow in intensity until the whole train shock with the intensity of the quake and the people on board began to look away from their books, newspapers, mobile phones and laptops in worry.

Ahead in the drivers compartment Lois vaguely heard an order come over the radio to move the train to the next station. Outside those who were waiting for a train in the other direction were being directed off of the platform up to the surface. Lois tried to act normal for Jason's sake while straining to hear if there were any word messages over the radio.

"Don't stop at metropolis station, repeat do not stop at metropolis station. Continue to Wall St Station." the train had started to stop but it now sped up again.

The people around her became more agitate as the train speed past metropolis station without stopping. By now all of the stations had been evacuated and were deserted. Many of the advertisements that hung on the walls were rocking on their mounting or were on the floor, there day lockers against one wall had popped open, spilling their contents on the floor before the whole unit followed with a love bang that could be heard even through the thick windows of the train.

As they rushed past the station the intercom flared.

"As a result of the earthquake we are currently experiencing we are moving the train to the closest safe station as such we will not be stopping at metropolis station, we are sorry for the inconvenience. Please ensure that all harnesses are secure until it is other wise instructed, thank you."

Those who had neglected to put on their harnesses dropped everything to fumble with the clasps of their seat belt, Lois thought them stupid for not putting them on when the earthquake started and even glared at a woman who had her own on and was now trying to get her daughters on as well.

Lois looked over in the seat next to her to check on Jason. He had his puffer in one hand as he tried to look out the window at the passing stations his other hand gripped his pants as he it wanted to reach for hers but he was trying to show her that he was a big any and was brave enough not to need her reassurance, knowing this Lois reached out and pried his hand away to hold it in her own. When he looked at her she have him a reassuring smile which he shakily returned.

On her other side there were two girls of about fourteen who were on the verge of panicking, both had their harnesses tightened to the point of strangulation and had each others hands in a death grip, taking pity on them Lois reached across the small has between them offering her other hand to the one closest to her which was quickly snatched up.

"What's your name?"

"Ingrid and this is Rebecca."

"I'm Lois and this is Jason, you girls on your way to school?"

"Yeah," Rebecca replied, "but it doesn't look like we're going to make it there does it."

Normally, Lois would have snapped at the girl for talking like that it front of Jason, but that wasn't going to help the situation.

As another station flashed past she replied, "yes you will. Remember even if something happens Superman will save us."

Rebecca rolled her eyes and looked away but Ingrid look hopeful, "You think so?"

"I know so." Lois said confidently. Ingrid relaxed a bit but still looked like she would snap at the slightest pressure.

Others around them also relaxed at the mention of the local superhero, knowing he would help them. Jason decide to put in his two cents and started telling the girls about how Superman had save them from the boat and them they had saved him from the water.

Lois returned her attention to the driver's cabin for any more information from the radio.

"...at Wall St Station the water...going to blow."

Moment's later water began rushing towards them down the station stairs flooding the platform and flowing towards the rails. The train sped up a little more pulling them faster around the next corner to get them past the danger. Around the corner they were able to see some of the damage that had been caused by the quake; a weakness in the foundation had allowed the roof of the tunnel to collapse bringing a police car and a taxi with it, the lights atop the police car were still flashing, lighting up the train in blue and red.(2)

Everyone's attention was so focused on the two cars that when the train suddenly stopped many people screamed and everyone was thrown forward in their seats. Silence reigned for the few moments afterwards as they all waited for the train to start again or at least an announcement over the PA. Lois used the time to listen again to the noise in the drivers' compartment.

"…use, it won't budge…warned of cave ins, please return to nearest…"

Some of the people nearby also heard the radio message; one idiot removed his harness and rushed for the door trying to force it open, a few others followed suite, being the sheep that they were. Ingrid's eyes widened in panic when someone ran past forcing her to release Lois' hand, Lois glared at them and returned her attention again to Jason and the two girls, reaching her hand back to the young teen, "Don't panic, we're all going to be fine, Superman will save us. Just keep your belts on."

As if to back up her words a familiar voice came on over the PA system, "Hold on Folks, there is only one way out. Keep your heads back. I'll push you out of here…Fast." (3)

Lois quickly encouraged Jason and the girls to do as they were told, and checked hers and Jason's harnesses just to make sure.

The four or five people who had left their seats panicked even more rushing back to where they had been seated, they were seated again less then a second before the train shot forward at what seemed like a million miles an hour. Anyone who hadn't heeded Superman's words were knocked unconscious as their heads slammed into the back of their chairs.

Just as they exited the tunnel there was a loud rumble as it collapsed, narrowly missing the rear of the train, but they had little time to contemplate their close call before the train went in to a sudden, extremely steep climb. Anyone who had been on the subway before could tell that this was not normal; in fact anyone with half a brain could tell it wasn't normal. Almost everyone was screaming.

Lois leaned over as far as she could to look out the window, in hopes of seeing what was going on. She was rewarded with a view of the track they should have been traveling on getting smaller and smaller bellow them; she could also see a large hole in track where the earthquake had uprooted it.

After what seemed like a lifetime the train reached its crest and tilted back towards the ground, still with the passengers screaming all the way. Moments later they were back on track, literally and figuratively. They screamed around two bends, at speeds that the train wasn't suppose to travel at but somehow it managed, with metal screaming in protest.

Then the train snapped to a halt at open air station, leaving the passengers gasping for breath and in shock. No one moved; until their rescuer came barging through the backdoor.

"Alright, could everyone please move calmly off of the train onto the station." That sent everyone into action removing their harnesses, then their belongings before rushing out the now open doors.

Lois tried to be a vision of calm and was, to anyone who didn't know her. She removed first her own then Jason's harness then turned to the girls. Ingrid had hers off but Rebecca's hands were trembling and refused to work the button, Lois gentle pushed her hands away and tried to remove the harness herself, it was jammed. She jigged it around in its socket trying to coax it loose. Rebecca's panic wasn't helping. Lois was about to tell her as much when someone else reached over Rebecca's shoulder and gave the harness a slight tug snapping the straps that were made to withstand tonnes of weight and pressure.

They all looked up to see Superman smiling down at them. The rest of the train was empty. Jason was jumping up and down on the spot grinning an identical smile up at his hero.

"Are you alright?" He asked, extending it to all of them but mainly looking towards Lois and Jason. Despite their earlier fear Ingrid and Rebecca looked at each other giggled and grinned before turning away to collect their bags.

"We're fine, thanks to you," Lois replied, smiling back at him, His grin widened before he ruffled Jason's hair and stepped out onto the platform, they all followed him to the door and as he left the ground Lois spoke again, as she always did, "Will we see you," another grin, "around?"

"I'm always around Lois," he replied before shooting off into the sky.

"Cool," the girls said in unison, before giggling again.

Lois turned away from the sky and gathered their belongings before placing Jason on her hip, scare she would loose him in the crowd. "Come on girls we'll call you mum and get you home, I doubt the schools will be open today," this drew a yippee from Jason as they pushed through the crowd to a quieter spot.

It had been a wild ride which would make an equally wild story; it was hard to believe it had been less then a minute since they pulled out of the station.

* * *

**1) Although really she can't talk cause she stood up in a plane that was in free fall.**

**2) The last 13 paragraphs were done in the notes section of my mobile phone, 'cause I had a moment of inspiration and nowhere else to write it so I apologise for any strangeness caused by my phones dictionary and bad grammar. I also think my phone is set for American spelling so I apologise for that too.**

**3) This is basically what was said in the ride, might be slightly off cause of the sudden increase in speed that happened afterwards; first time was too scared to worry about exact words, other six times was too exhilarated to care.**

**

* * *

Just on a final note, if anyone has a trip to the Gold Coast, Australia. Go to Movie World, if you go to none other, go there, and don't be scared by the Superman Escape, it looks scary but it is the wildest ride ever. Trust Me.**

**Lov**

**Jedi-Bant**


End file.
